


The only one

by AkitiGoss



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Attempt at Humor, Beta Sapnap, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Minecraft, Omega George, Slice of Life, alpha dream, destroying things to release rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitiGoss/pseuds/AkitiGoss
Summary: Everyone simply runs from the ferocious animal, everyone except the crazy Omega who do not fear despair and death.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 231





	The only one

**Author's Note:**

> I parachuted in this fandom five days ago and I'm just loving this ship, couldn’t resist the urge to write something about Dreamnotfound.
> 
> So what calls my attention is that when Dream is angry George only giggles and it makes me soft and I just felt the need to write it because it’s just ADORABLE.
> 
> So yeah there is something quick, mixed with Minecraft AU and ABO AU because yes. 
> 
> | English isn’t my native language |
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3333

Once again Dream was furious, destroying every inanimate thing that was in front of him. 

It’s not a surprise that he would suddenly want to erase the whole world when his plans go wrong. He is an Alpha, after all. Dream could control himself very well, but even he has his limits. This include the times were some random fucking raids go to villages he protect. For Dream, getting rid of them is a pain in the ass _but,_ the worst of it is that he has to help the villagers to rebuild their houses. He could use the wasted time to search for more power sources, _but no_ , he always has to be the builder of the villagers! 

This is one of those times, so that’s why he's so mad. That’s why he is destroying things in the house he divides with his mate and his best friend. Dream can repair it in the end, however Sapnap can’t repair his face if he gets in his friend’s way. In this furious state, the Alpha can pretty much wreck his face even if he doesn’t really want to. So, because of that, the friendly Beta prefers to stay far away from Dream’s sight and also tries to advise the others to do the same. 

Everyone simply runs from the ferocious animal, everyone _except_ the crazy Omega who do not fear despair and death. 

George, the knight in shining armour, just stays close to his mate and giggles – _giggles_ – like the Alpha was some kind of angry puppy and not a potential murderer. 

They just couldn’t understand how he doesn’t fear that Dream is going to rip his head off. They just couldn’t understand how George can stay by his side with Dream’s pheromones going _insane_. Of course, since they are mates it’s easier for him to get used to the Alpha’s smell changes, nevertheless this was a whole new level of tolerance that Sapnap and the villagers couldn’t understand. Well, they might not comprehend, but they are thankful that at least there was someone who could handle Dream’s rage. 

“Can you believe that in the moment I went out of the cave, I saw that stupid flag?!” Dream screamed to George, who was leaning on the dinner table listening to everything he was complaining about. “I was already beaten to hell because a damn creeper exploded, and then I saw those maniacs trying to suck the hell of the village C!”

“Village C is the one with a cave in the middle, right?” George asked, his eyes following his Alpha’s path to grab a bucket and then throw it on the wall. The sound was loud, but Dream’s cursing was louder and the Omega wheezed. “Dream, calm down! You are destroying our living room!”

“I can rebuild everything because I memorised all the recipes!” he went to the bucket and kicked it, but it hit the wall again and rolled back to Dream, ending up hitting his bare foot and hurting his toes. “FUCK!”

Everyone in the village was listening to the leader of the pack causing a storm in his own house. A few priests started to pray for God to calm him down and thereby ensure their safety, meanwhile Sapnap was starting to worry for George. Sapnap knows well that he can take care of himself and that Dream is unable to hurt his love physically, but this time Dream was really worrying him. Thanks to that, he decided to enter their house just to check it up. 

“Soooo, how is he?” Sapnap asked, coming to George’s side while Dream was making a death threat to the poor iron bucket. The older one shouldered, still with a silly smile as if he was looking at a cute wolf pup chewing bones. Creepy, Sapnap thought. 

“He is really pissed off this time.” that’s all he answered, not sounding displeased at all. 

“He is doing a mess…” the Beta said, looking at his best friend grab a chair, hold it above his head and then toss it hard on the floor. Thousands of wood pieces flew through the air and the crash sound hurt Dream’s sensitive hearing, causing him to cover his ears and scream. “Oh my god he’s going to hurt himself! George, you need to do something!”

“Why me?”

“Because the last time I tried to stop him, he punched my stomach and I spent three days in pain!” 

George only bit his inferior lip, holding a laugh because the scene of Sapnap being punched by Dream was _epic_. “Let him free his rage more. He will clean it in the end, after all.”

“GEORGE!” the Beta exclaimed when he saw Dream go to the kitchen. There was a high chance that he would do something dangerous there, so he needed to be stopped. “HAVE MERCY! PLEASE CALM HIM DOWN, I BEG YOU!

“Alright! I’m going! I’m going!” 

The Omega walked fast to the kitchen because Sapnap was right: this part of the house was dangerous. Dream could pretty well try to throw a knife and end up hurting himself in the process. For his luck, Dream was still looking around for something to break, so he still had time. “Hey, Dream, can you come here?”

“No!” he refused it, ready to take a bowl to break. But, before he could do it, his mate went to his side and grabbed him by his shoulders. An error, because the Alpha’s aura got worse, danse and suffocating. “George, I _swear,_ if you don’t get out I’m gonna––”

Dream fell silent when his nose came to George’s neck, right above his scent gland.

His mate, his Omega, his _George,_ is releasing a peculiar sweet aroma, reminiscent of the smell of goji berry, while gently snuggling his nape. 

“It’s okay, Dream, I’m here.” George assured, smiling and sounding like a calm angel. Perhaps it was Dream’s time to die and George was nothing more and nothing less than his guardian angel? “I know it was hard, I know you had to take a lot of responsibilities, but it is all over now. You are here, you came home safe, you came back to _me._ It’s all that matters, right?” 

Dream breath in and let out, feeling butterflies in his belly and a heat on his face. “Y-Yeah…”

 _And he got him_. 

George was proud, knowing that only he can calm the Alpha down makes him really proud. 

“George, are you still alive?” reluctantly, Sapnap entered the kitchen. He relaxed when he saw Dream hugging George and hiding his face on his Omega’s neck, completely different from the beast that was ready to take their house down. “I see that he is already better.” 

“Now, we need to clean the mess.” George tried to leave, but Dream put his arms around his hip and held him firmly. The Omega giggled, how could his mate be so cute? “Fine, I’ll help you to clean.” 

“I don’t think that’s what he meant~” Sapnap said in a teasing tone right after Dream growled a bit. 

“What do you––”

Suddenly, Dream held him by his thighs and lifted him off the ground, holding him firmly so he couldn't escape. 

“DREAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!” 

Sapnap started to laugh hysterically and left the way clear so that Dream could pass to wherever he wanted to go. 

“SAPNAP! DON’T STAY THERE JUST LAUGHING, HELP ME!” George begged, seeing his friend get farther and farther away from him. “ _DREAM!_ ”

“Relax, we are just going to our nest.” he answered, sounding genuinely focused as if he was about to accomplish something _deeply_ important. “It’s nap time, George.”

“It’s 1 pm, idiot! I’m not tired!” 

“But I am and you’re coming with me anyways.” 

Exasperated, George just gave up. There’s nothing he can do to change his Alpha’s mind. If he wants to take a nap with him, then that’s what will happen. Sapnap only sighed when he saw himself alone. He’ll join them later, but for now he’ll let them enjoy each other in peace. 

I guess there’s pros and cons for being the only one who can calm Dream down, he thought. 


End file.
